


Vantage Point

by GGeek, magicmumu



Series: Geography Lessons [3]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGeek/pseuds/GGeek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: "Nothing seemed out of place. Just Julia, again alone. She was writing something down, not that Carmen could see from her limited vantage point."It appears Julia found her way to Carmen Brand Outerwear, but is she there to see Carmen, or is she still trying to apprehend her?
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Geography Lessons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Vantage Point

**Author's Note:**

> We're veering into full blown AU territory from here, I think.

The air was cleared today. Blue skies with gentle breezes. Carmen stood on the roof of Carmen Brand Outerwear staring down at the people below. Her training session with Shadowsan went extremely well, although she had to admit to her focus being off. Her mind was elsewhere, somewhere she tried not to let it wander to. Not then. But now that she had been dismissed, she let her thoughts stray back to where it had wanted to be.  
  
If asked, Carmen wouldn't be able to say why she couldn't stop thinking about Agent Argent. What was it about the petite young woman that intrigued her so? She had pilfered, fought, and escaped many people and yet Carmen was drawn to her. 'Enough to bring her flowers,' she thought wryly. The look upon her face and the splashes of pink upon fair, freckled skin seemed worth the risks of seeing her again.  
  
She thought again to the previous week, just four nights ago now, when she spotted Julia on yet another night walk to a small café near the agent's home. At first Carmen suspected the agent left ACME for another agency, that she was meeting with a contact or source. Each night, however, she remained alone. Always alone, always so far away in thought. It made Carmen even more eager to understand this woman. Why did Jules leave ACME? Why did her absence leave Carmen feeling disappointed? Why did Carmen want to be that contact for someone who was supposed to take down someone like her?  
  
As a breeze drifted by Carmen, lifting stray strands of her bangs from her split eyebrow, it seemed to shift something else in Carmen as her senses tuned back into her surroundings once more. She ducked, unsure if she was being watched. She scanned the sidewalks below first, her eyes settling a second longer on the young man who stood staring at his phone almost directly across the street. Only when he wandered down the street did she shift her gaze upward and there!  
  
The building itself wasn't special. It was almost always available for lease, and yet it remained vacant. Not at the moment though. At first it was just movement that alerted Carmen to the presence. Carmen couldn't make out who it was, though the relative size and shape was enough to give her a bit of a thrill. Carmen at first felt impressed by the woman for figuring out the code on the card so quickly, but then VILE training kicked in right away. If Jules was there, why hadn't she come to the building itself? Carmen took another look up and down the street, looking for anyone who could be doing backup for her. She wouldn't bring Devineaux- she'd know he'd be too recognizable at this point. Still, Carmen watched the street, the other floors of the building Julia was in, the rooftops. Nothing seemed out of place. Just Julia, again alone. She was writing something down, not that Carmen could see from her limited vantage point. Carmen was certain that though she could see her, Julia wasn't able to see her in turn. This relaxed her enough to allow herself to just look at the ex agent. She was focused in a way Carmen couldn't convince herself to be that past week and wondered if she should envy Julia for that.  
  
"Heya Cahm," came a voice behind her many minutes later. Carmen may have been startled out of her thoughts had she not heard the slight scuffle of Zack's shoes or smelled what had to be his second lunch from the food truck down the street. "We're off to London next."  
  
Carmen was reluctant to turn away from her mark and face her friend. "What've we got?"  
  
"VILE's planning something at the Tower of London. Just in time for something called Bonfire Night!"  
  
"Tell Player he knows what to do. He'll fill us in on the way there. I'll be just a sec."  
  
Zack stretched his lanky form as he turned back inside and Carmen brought her attention back to the building across the street. She dared another look, watching the limited light upon Julia's skin, and regretted that today wasn't going to be when they'd speak again. Carmen had come this far in reaching out to her. She'd brought the flowers. She had offered her card in the café. Julia had come this far. Carmen had to hope that she'd come back again, that next time, Julia found the courage to ring the door bell.


End file.
